Recently, electric vehicles which travel by driving a motor by battery power have been put to practical use and spread. As present battery charge methods, methods are known which charge from a dedicated boosting charge station for batteries of electric vehicles or from a home-use AC power supply. As for charging duration, it is generally said that it takes about 30 minutes for a dedicated boosting charge station and 8 or more hours for a home-use AC power supply to complete charging. At present, the range of an electric vehicle is shorter than that of a gasoline-engine car. Accordingly, a battery of an electric vehicle must be recharged appropriately with enough time.
The battery charge of an electric vehicle is usually carried out by an operation of a driver. For example, a driver decides whether to charge the battery or not considering a traveling schedule thereafter by viewing a remaining battery life display and carries out charging. In this case, if the driver carelessly failed to notice the remaining battery life display and a shortage of the remaining battery life is found just before traveling, there are some cases of giving up the traveling.
Considering this, Patent Document 1, for example, proposes an electric vehicle in which a charge request means prompts the driver to recharge according to the remaining battery life after ending the travel by turning off the start switch of the driving motor. In addition, as a method of reminding to recharge, it discloses a method of providing the driver not only with a display with an indicator but also with an alarm sound or voice guidance.